Color
by Alexia321
Summary: A couple short HG/DM one shots based off the song "Color" by The Maine. Hasn't been betaed.


**I'll **admit it. I hate songfics. I am that type of person who, when forced into reading a songfic, especially for a song I don't know, will just skip the lyrics on the page and go straight to the story. But when I listened to this song, I had this sudden image of this fic come to me and simply could not ignore it. Its like I had this sudden understanding of why songfics exist. So I'm going to put the lyrics in the story. You can be like me and ignore them or not. Below is a link to the song, because sometimes that helps (remove the spaces).

http:/ / www . youtube . com / watch?v = lY5fcX1krkQ

**This** story will be a series of one-shots. Each one will be inspired by a couple of lines from this song. They all will be around the same time period, but they are not necessarily connected. I hope to update about once a week. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zilch.

_She said, "Let it slide"_

_All the things that I_

_Have running through my mind_

_Will all be gone in time_

_Remember son_

_All the things you've done_

_And all the things you've lost _

_And all the things you've won_

"Stop thinking," she murmured against his lips, moving closer, and molding her form to match his.

He chucked and grabbed her waist, holding her in place between him and the wall, "Shouldn't that be my line? That mind of yours is always running on and on and-"

She matched her lips to his, effectively ending his sentence. Running her tongue against his bottom lip, she gained entrance to his mouth. He responded eagerly, almost attacking her mouth like a wild animal. He snaked one hand through her dense hair, trying to pull her closer to him while his other hand went for the buttons on her pure white shirt.

She moaned his name, "_Draco…"_ before stopping his efforts just as fast as they began. She pulled back and simultaneously placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

It was his turn to moan, _"Hermioneeeeee!"_

She giggled a little thinking his moan sounded like that of a little boy who's favorite toy had just been taken away. Smiling softly and moving one hand to cup his pale cheek, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"No." He leaned in for a short kiss. "No thinking. We are going to do the opposite of thinking." His hands found their way to her hips again and began to wander under the hem of her shirt.

"Something is obviously bothering you," Hermione stated very matter-of-factly, not giving into his advances.

"Yeah, I'm a little upset" he admitted. "There's this incredibly hot girl in a sexy school girl uniform in front of me and she keeps pushing me away." He slyly slid his hand up her thigh and under her skirt…until his hand was playfully slapped away.

"Be serious!" She tried to sound stern, but she could not stop smiling.

He bent towards her and placed his hot lips on the sensitive part of her neck and she instantly melted to his touch. His lips kissed their way up her neck until he got to her ear where he whispered, "I am being serious. I don't want to think about anyone or anything else when I'm with you." He pulled back, looking her straight in the eye. "Whatever is going on out there," he used his hand to point to the locked classroom door, "doesn't exist in here. I don't have to think about my father; you don't have to think about Scarhead and Weasel. I'm not that prat that calls you and your friends names, and you're not that mud- muggleborn unworthy of my attention." He cupped her cheek and leaned in and touched his lips lightly to hers at first. But then his kiss became a little more urgent, his tongue fighting for attention between her lips. After a little, he slowly pulled away, gently biting her bottom lip. "In here, its just you and me and nothing else."

She closed her eyes for a second of ecstasy, just feeling the way his body met hers and his breath on her face as he spoke each word, before sighing and stepping away. She knew the exact words that were going to come out of his perfectly shaped mouth next.

He continued, oblivious to the obvious loss of her body heat, "And then we leave this room. I become an ignorant prat without a single original thought in my entire head, blindly following and obeying and repeating the words of my father like a parrot. I'm a bloody bird! And you," he pauses, looking deep into her soulful chocolate eyes with intensity, "you become a third of the Golden Trio, fated to save the wizarding world or die trying. Two people on opposite sides of this war, clashing more than anything."

She rolled her eyes and just stared at him formulating her response. "So what?"

He looked perplexed, "What?"

"So what? What does it matter what happens out there?" She gestured wildly at locked door. "Let it slide. Right now, it's just you and me. Out there, we may loose each other, be on opposing teams," she stopped her speech for a second, stepping up to him yet again to softly press her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck, "but we will always come back to each other, won't we? And one day, it will all be over and we won't have to worry about it anymore."

Using the grim reality of her words to fuel him, he gently picked her up by the waist and set her on the near by teacher's desk, evening out their height difference so they were face to face. He moved between her legs and kissed her fiercely to the point of lip-bruising bliss. Because what she said was true. One day this war will be over. One of their sides will win, and for the other, it meant sure and definite death.

He reached for the buttons on her blouse and this time she did not protest.


End file.
